


Caged

by angrygermanchild



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, Hijacking, Kidnapping, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oral Sex, Pervert Erwin Smith, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrygermanchild/pseuds/angrygermanchild
Summary: Short summary:Levi is part of a famous Japanese band called NoName, which does not only have fan's in Japan, but also all around the world. He finally found the love of his life and aside from the annoying stress he has because of all the fame his life couldn't be any better. But all of this changes on one evening and he does not have any memory left how it happened. Can he still change his fate?Short passage:"You're mine! You hear me? Mine! I just want to help you! Don't you understand what I'm doing for you? What burden I'm taking right now? All of those fake people just love you because of your fame! Those liars! You should ne thankful for what I'm doing for you! You lived such a simple life until now, how about we change that hm?"





	1. Perplexity

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my german fanfics I decided to translate into english, so I apologize for the grammar mistakes.
> 
> I appreciate comments and kudos! :)

** Levi's Pov **

My eyes felt heavy. I tried opening them, but it didn't matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. I felt weak and my head hurt. I couldn't focus on anything. Even my mind was a total mess. I couldn't remember how I got in this state. I had no idea what happened or where I was.

Suddenly pictures of yesterday's night came into my mind and I started remembering things again. Not much, but the blurry images brought some clearness into my confused head. I remembered that I had a concert in Tokyo last night. But that was it. I groaned when a sudden pain interrupted my thoughts. Unable to think I just sunk to the ground pressing my heated face against the cold floor searching for some comfort.

When the pain started to fade I shifted into a different position. My whole body hurt like hell. I didn't know how long I was laying on the floor, but it felt like an eternity.   
But gladly I was able to open my eyes now. I looked around in the room I was currently in and tried to figure out where I was. Sadly the room was way too dark to see something that could help me to identify where I was. The only light in the room came out of the windows, which were closed up with planks.

What happened yesterday? Did I drink too much and fell asleep somewhere afterwards? But that couldn't be the case. I never lost control of myself when I was drinking, I always was really careful, especially when it came to alcohol. And even if that was what really had happened Eren would never leave me somewhere else. He always made sure that I was safe. If I really got drunk yesterday night than Eren would have taken me home. I knew that my boyfriend was sometimes really overprotective, but I couldn't blame him. I also cared for him. At least as much as he cared for me. I also wouldn't have left him alone if he was in this situation.

I realized that I was still wearing the same suit I wore at the concert and slowly I started to realize that the bandage I normally wore around my eyes to hide my identify from fans was now tied around my mouth.

I still wasn't feeling that well, but I wasn't feeling that weak anymore. I tried to stand up.   
Maybe I could search for my phone and call Eren? I wasn't angry at him, but I just wasn't used to this. Normally he would always want to know where I was, especially if I was going to partys or anything that had something to do with alcohol.   
But I soon regretted that decision. As soon as I tried to stand up I lost my balance and fell back onto the hard ground. Confused I looked around, trying to find out what had caused me to fall. I noticed that my legs were the cause. My hands and legs were tired together with tape. I mentally cursed.

How did I not notice that the second I woke up?  
Probably because of the pain and because I still wasn't able to feel my legs. The hours of lying on the ground really took a troll on my body. Under normal circumstances the tape around my legs wouldn't be a big deal and I easily would just rip it off. But with also my hands tied together there was no way I could do that.

I started panicking. I didn't know how to behave in a situation like this. And honestly nobody could blame me for the fear that spread through my body, after all I have never been into a situation similar to this one.

Suddenly I heard steps on the wooden floor. Somebody was walking around not far away from me and was coming closer each second. My pulse started raising and my breathing got faster. If I would be able to move my hands I would have instantly slapped them on my mouth to be as quite as possible to not draw any attention. With the increasing panic my breathing got faster and faster. I almost felt like I was hyperventilating ans the bandage around my mouth wasn't helping the slightest. I wanted to just rip it off, but that was of course not an option. The only thing I could do was wait. Wait for the unknown. Wait for whatever would happen next.

I heard the door handle turn with a loud creak. And my breathing stopped. I didn't dare to make any noise. My eyes were glued to the ground. Unable to look up I just waited for what was about to happen. The room was filled with light when the door opened further, but as quickly as the light came it was gone. Whoever had entered the room seconds ago just closed the door behind himself. In front of me appeared a pair of men shoes, but I still didn't dare to look up at whoever was standing in front of me. There was too much going on in my head. I wasn't able to think straight.

If Eren could see me now... Me, the vocalist of a popular Japanese band, who had always been so confident and talented. I was the complete opposite of that. I was frightened and insecure, without any idea of what would happen next.

I didn't know what would be worse. That the face I would look at in a few seconds would be familiar to me or that I didn't knew this person at all. But that didn't matter. I would find that out soon.  
I started shaking and heard the blanks underneath me creak, which made me think that the person in front of me was kneeling down before me now. He stretched out his big hand towards my face, but I didn't flinch when his cold hand traveled along my chin. I closed my eyes, hoping that when I would open them again I would look in the eyes of my beautiful boyfriend. I wanted him to hold me in his arms and never let me go again. I wanted nothing more than that all of this was just a bad dream. But that wasn't the case. This was real.

His hand wandered further down my neck and suddenly he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. I was now directly looking into his eyes. His eyes were beautiful. They had a amazing blue tone which matched perfectly with his blonde hair. All in all he was built good and because of his tight shirt I could easily see his muscles.

"Well now you're the total opposite of yesterday's night." He said while looking me in the eyes.

Once again he stretched his hand out towards my face. This time I flinched, which made him pause. But it didn't took him long to touch my face again. His cold hands traveled downwards my neck towards my chest. I became frightened and shivered at his touch.

"Why so scared L? Is everything you normally show of yourself just a lie and you're actually a pussy? I mean it's kinda cute, but that's not what I expected." He eyed me again. "Don't you want to tell me to stop? Or do you normally tolerate something like this?" He asked provocatively.

He called me L. Was all I could think about. That would mean that he is a fan. But why the hell am I here and how did I end up with a fan in the first place?

"You know what L? Maybe you should be more careful with which kind of people you hang out."

 


	2. Imprudent

**-Flashback-**

"Levi you should really be more careful about with who you spend your time."

"I don't know if you noticed foureyes, but I did not ask you about your option. So could you please leave it to me, because it's none of your business." I snapped while blowing out the smoke of a cigarette I was holding between my fingers and stubbing it out on the desk.

"And use the ashtray! How often am I supposed to tell you that?"

"My god Hange. You're not my mom, so stop acting like you are!" I said, my voice growing louder with annoyance. I got up from my seat and made my way towards the door, but Hange blocked the way.

"You know we have a concert in a few minutes, where do you think you're going?" She said arms crossed.

"I need some fresh air. So stop being so childish and let me out." I said rolling my eyes. She looked disappointed.

"Levi, what would Eren say if he knew that you don't care about anything. It makes me so sad to see you like this, tell me what's wrong ple-" she couldn't finish her sentence, because I pushed past her though the door. Without looking back at her I made my way towards the back exit. Once outside I raised my head towards the stars, looking at the dark blue night sky. Cold raindrops fell on my face and the wind running through my hair made me calm down. I sighed in relief. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath feeling the cold and soothing air rush thought my lungs. For a moment I even forgot the conflict I just had with Hange. But once I opened my eyes again the peace was gone. The shouts and screams of the crowd inside the stadium got louder with each passing minute. Sighing I let my head rest on the cold wall behind me.

I loved Hange for the fact that she cared about me, but this was too much. I hated people telling me what to do. After all I was able to do that myself. I did not need someone acting like my mom. I knew I sometimes was too careless and I knew that she was right. I really should be careful with who I hang out. But still it was my decision. If I would someday regret acting the way I do right now, than that's my problem. After all you learn from your mistakes. And I would never cheat on Eren or deceive him in any way and he knew that.  
Eren was everything for me. I don't know where I would be today if those beautiful green eyes never passed my way. But even he was way too insecure about my decisions. What I loved about him though was that when whenever I did not think before speaking, because I was annoyed he was never mad at me. He always understood and never complained and loved him for that. He was everything I could ever ask for and more.

But Hange was different. She always told me how I should act and what I should do and it was getting on my nerves. Before I got to know Eren she also told me to stay away from him.

And now? Was she right? No! Of course not! So why would I listen to her now. Maybe I was the one who could decide best what was good for me. After all that had worked just fine my whole life.

When Eren and I started our relationship a few years ago she always told me that I should be careful about him. She told me that she had this 'feeling' that he was just using me because of my fame. But Eren was different. He never cared about money or glory. He loved Levi not L and that was important. Nothing else. He got to know the real me. The me I was always hiding and he accepted me the way I was.

She was afraid that he would end up hurting me, but it wasn't like that, he did the complete opposite.

"Levi? Are you outside?" I heard a concerned and worried voice.

Oh shit I was totally lost in my thoughts and almost forgot about the concert. I thought quickly turning around to head back inside.

I made my way towards the back door when Eren crossed my way and we almost ran into each other.

"There you are!" I looked at him confused.

"You're concert is starting in five minutes. Common we have to hurry up." He grabbed my hand and dragged me back inside the building.

Of course he didn't care at all that I was outside in the rain or why I was standing here all alone. The concert was important right now. The rest did not matter.  
Fast he pushed me towards the stage giving me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Good luck! I'm sure you're gonna be awesome, like always." He said with a smile spread across his face.  
"Yes..." I said and stumbled towards the stage, quickly binding the bandage around my eyes.

**-End of the flashback-**

 

This was a memory from yesterday evening. So I was at least able to remember some things that happened. But what happened after that concert? I had no memory left of what happened afterwards.

"Oh could it be that you don't remember what happened yesterday?"

What did he mean by that? I got scared.  
I did not actually cheat on Eren with such a psycho?? I don't know what I did last night. I don't remember him at all.

"Don't worry. You did nothing wrong. You just weren't careful enough." He laughed. "I just put some drugs into your drink and after that you were completely wasted. The rest was done by chloroform." He said smirking and laughing like it was the best thing he had ever done and like it was something to be proud of. I just glared at him angrily.

"Oh now you're pissed? Too bad you can't do anything about it." He chuckled and stretched his hand out towards me and undid the bandage around my mouth.

"Fuck you!" Was the only thing that left my mouth. I didn't think about what to say, but when I could talk again this was the first thing that came to my mind.

*Bang*

I gasped, feeling the stinging pain in my cheek after he slapped me across the face. I was shocked, unable to think about what to say.

"So you're not as innocent as you look like hm? I didn't expect that after you were shaking so violently a few seconds ago." He laughed, but once he had finished saying it his face turned into a serious frown. "And by the way ,it's not nice to say something like that to someone, you know?"

I didn't know what to respond. I knew he wasn't expecting an answer, but I had to say something, right? I couldn't just put up with this. But before I could say something he continued talking.

"Oh but don't worry too much about it." The creepy smile spread across his face again. "I'm going to show you who the person in charge is and you're going to obey." He ordered in a loud voice, while pulling my chin upwards to look at the red slap mark on my face. I pulled my face away from his grip. Angrily I glared at him. And he moved his hand away, looking into my eyes.

"Untie me and let me go for fucks sake!" I screamed into his face.

"Wrong answer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't upload anything lately, but I'm really busy right now. I'll try to continue writing tho


	3. where are you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally updating this again? I'm not dead so let's finally continue this.

"Untie me this instant and let me go!"I said a little louder now.

"Wrong answer."

I felt how I was grabbed by the wrist with a tight grip and pulled up so far from the ground that I could feel a sharp pain running trough my whole body, leaving me breathless. My arms were still tied together by two ropes, a painful burning sensation laced my skin. I clenched my teeth but could not suppress a whimper, because of all the pain I was feeling. In the next moment I was pushed back onto the wooden floor with full force.

 

**Eren's pov**

"Eren? Eren ??" I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Not now Levi, it's Sunday, let me sleep a little bit longer." I yawned tired.  
The next thing I felt was a cold liquid that made contact with my warm face.

"Ahh what the fuck ?!" I jumped up and immediately and my eyes fell on Hanji, who stood in front of me with a worried face and held half a glass of ice water in his hand. The other half was obviously on my face and on my T-shirt now.

"Eren, how about you finally get up? The bodyguards still have not found Levi, he's definitely not somewhere around here, there is literally no sign of him anywhere and Mike is about to call the police any second if they don't find him."

I had completely forgotten my tiredness and was wide awake.  
"Damn," I said as I straightened up and grabbed my cell phone, which was laying on a table next to me.

"Shit ... my phone had only 20% battery left last night." I whispered annoyed, hoping that it hadn't went off over night.

I prayed that I would touch the screen and at least find a missed call or message from Levi. But of course that was not the case. Normally, I would not worry so much about Levi, because why should I? He should be able to make his own decisions. Well at least most of the time that was the case. Maybe I'm too over cautious but sometimes I feel like he's not aware of all the consequences of his actions. But i don't want to fight with him about this topic, we had already argued about this issue some time ago. But what should I do? I love him, I do not want something to happen to him, something I'll regret later or blame myself for.

I sometimes wonder how he feels about me in situations like this. I know I can be really annoying and clingy. Maybe that's why he isn't telling me everything? Is that why he's gone now without telling me about it? Maybe he just wants space, because of my clingyness.

My eyes wandered from my phone to the floor.  
"Maybe we should wait and see what happens..." I said quiet.

"What? are you serious, what happened to the Eren I remember?" Hanji asked me worried.

"Hanji I do not want this fight breaking out again for no reason. I'm sure he knows what he's doing and if I'm going to make random decisions now because he decites things on his own he's going to be pissed again, I just want to give him his freedom." I said as Hanji looked questioningly at me.

"Alright ..." she sighed "... you're probably right and he's already home or something like that, I feel like an idiot anyway, if I run after him like that." She said while laughing.

"Maybe you should just drive home and look if he's there and if that's not the case, just wait a bit, he'll come back, I mean that's how it has always been. I'll tell Mike about it in a second, I'm sure he'll understand and he'll probably agree to wait before were just jumping to conclusions."

"Yes, thank you Hange." I got up, grabbed my bag and headed for the door, "Call me if you know more." I heard Hange shouting to me before I closed the door behind me.

 

**Levi's pov**

I got woken up by a noise. But this time it was different. I could not see anything. Not the lack of light in the room was the reason for it this time, but the bandage that was now in front of my eyes made it impossible for me to see.

I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Are you finally awake?" I heard the familiar deep voice again. He had probably noticed the change in my breathing, because it wasn't the normal calm breathing I would have during sleep. Of cause it wasn't, the fact that I wasn't able to see made the whole situation even more unbearable for me, causing my breathing to quicken. "Who would have thought that you would lose consciousness so quickly? Personally, I would have expected you to be able to stand some more time. But whatever."

Even if I wanted to speak this time. I could not do it. This time again a bandage was in front of my mouth. But he wasn't as carefull with me as he was the first time. I could feel how tight the bandage was knotted at the back of my neck. It was painfully tight, so tight that my mouth hurt and just by swallowing saliva ran down my neck.

"Unfortunately, I was not so gracious this time." He said and I could hear through his voice hat he was smiling while saying it. As If there was anything to smile when talking about something horrible like this.

"But then you at least know that I'm serious. Sometimes people don't understand words and in that case pain is the only solution left." He said and again I could feel his cold hands on my face and feel how they were wandering down from my chin and neck and how he wiped away the saliva that ran down my throat.

_Eren where are you? Normally, you would not even allow me to go to a party anywhere without you knowing about it._

_And that's where the reason for that came from._

_No No No that can not be. We had a fight recently and I told him to give me the freedom I deserved and to let me make decisions for myself. It probably doesn't bother him now that I'm gone ... I was the one who said him that he should trust me. And that was probably what he was doing now._


End file.
